Baby
by Bells - Hime
Summary: O que será que o Bebê de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura pensa assim que veio ao mundo?Leia e descubra... SakxSas Betada por Hinatinha Hawkeye
1. Yuki POV

_Yooooooo, minna_

_To eu aki trazendo mais uma fic doida proceis..._

_Só peço q ignorem o vocabulário da criança/bb...e_

_Boa Leitura._

**Baby**

Hum?Onde estou?Quem sou eu?E QUEM É ESSA LOIRA PEITUDA QUE TA ME PEGANDO NO COLO????

-É um lindo menino! – exclamou a loira peituda comigo no colo.

-Posso pegá-lo, Tsunade-shishou? – perguntou uma voz que eu ainda não sei a quem pertence.

-Claro Sakura. – falou a loira peituda, que parece ser essa tal de Tsunade, me entregando para uma mulher de cabelos rosa, com orbes esmeraldas que me encantaram.

-Yo, Yuki-kun. – falou a rosinha para mim, enquanto ainda admiro os olhos dela.

-Seu filho é lindo, Sakura. – falou uma terceira mulher no quarto. Ela tinha orbes e cabelos pretos, sendo seus cabelos lisos e curtos.

-Ela não o fez sozinha, Shizune-san. – dessa vez quem falou foi um homem. Virei-me para encará-lo e, apesar da voz firme, ele estava sorrindo.Ele tinha orbes onix e cabelo preto com leves tons em azul-marinho, sendo espetados atráz e lisos na frente.

-Certo. Certo. Ele é filho seu e da Sakura, Sasuke. – falou a moça de nome Shizune, como percebi. Parece que meu otou-san e minha kaa-san são legais... Falando nela, voltei meu olhar para seus orbes, que ainda me ipnotzam.

-Se ele ficar te olhando muito eu vou começar a ter ciumes dele, Sakura. – falou meu otou-san. Acho que encontrei um rival para disputar minha kaa-san

-Se acalme Sasuke-kun. Ele é seu filho. – falou minha kaa-san. Ahá!Ela prefere a MIM!

-Isso não da pra negar. Ele tem os cabelos do pai e os olhos da mãe, porém os olhos são mais escuros que os seus Sakura. – falou Tsunade.

-É mesmo. E sendo meu filho sei que ele vai gostar de você. – falou ele beijando a MINHA kaa-san, somente para me provocar, e ainda deu um sorrisinho superior depois. Mas ele não espera por esperar.

- Buá Buá Buá Buá BuáBuá Buá Buá Buá Buá Buá Buá – comecei a chorar, atraindo a atenção de todos.Minha Kaa-san logo deu toda a sua atenção para mim e beijou meu lindo rostinho.(**eu**: Ele é tãaaaao modesto.Que nem o Tio...**Itachi**:Eu SOU modesto.**eu**: ¬¬Eu fui ironica, OK???)

-O nome dele vai ser Yuki mesmo? – perguntou Shizune com uma prancheta.

-Hai. Uchiha Yuki. – falou meu Otou-san. Até que eu gostei do nome.

-Mas agora temos que levá-lo para tomar banho e fazer o protocolo. – falou Tsunade me tirando do colo da minha Kaa-san. Hump...

-Depois voltamos. – falou Shizune se retirando com Tsunade, que me levava.

**FIM**

_E ai gente???_

_Gostaram?Odiaram?Querem me matar?_

_Peço que mandem uma review se acharem que a fic é digna de uma review de vocês...msm que seja para criticar(CRITICAS CONSTRUTIVAS!SE FOR PRA XINGAR PEÇO QUE NEM SE INCOMODEM DE CLICAR EM "GO")_

_To indo...mas outro dia eu volto..._

_AH, Se quiserem uma continuação mandem uma review disendo e, se quiserem, dando idéias para tal._

_Bjks..._

_by: Sakurinha Rockbell_


	2. Sasuke POV

**Baby**

**Sasuke's POV**

-É um lindo menino! – exclamou a hokage com meu filho no colo.

-Posso pegá-lo, Tsunade-shishou? – perguntou Sakura quase chorando de emoção.

-Claro, Sakura. – falou Tsunade entregando o bebê para Sakura.

-Yo, Yuki-kun. – falou ela para o filho que tanto amará, ama e amara, enquanto nosso filho parecia ter se encantado com os olhos da mulher que tanto amo.

-Seu filho é lindo, Sakura. – falou Shizune pela primeira vez desde que o Yuki nascerá.

-Ela não o fez sozinha, Shizune-san. – dessa vez quem falou fui eu.Yuki virou para me encarar.

-Certo. Certo. Ele é filho seu e da Sakura, Sasuke. – falou Shizune um pouco contrariada. Parece que meu filho gosto de mim e da Sakura. Falando nela, percebi que Yuki voltou seu olhar para seus orbes, que pareciam ipnotzá-lo.

-Se ele ficar te olhando muito eu vou começar a ter ciumes dele, Sakura. – falei. Acho que encontrei um rival.

-Se acalme Sasuke-kun. Ele é seu filho. – falou a MINHA Sakura.Por mais que ela defenda ele, eu sei que ela prefere a mim.

-Isso não da pra negar. Ele tem os cabelos do pai e os olhos da mãe, porém os olhos são mais escuros que os seus Sakura. – falou Tsunade.

-É mesmo. E sendo meu filho sei que ele vai gostar de você. – falei beijando a MINHA Sakura, somente para ver a reação do ser que acabou de chegar no mundo e já me ganhou como rival.E ainda dei um sorrisinho superior depois.

- Buá Buá Buá Buá BuáBuá Buá Buá Buá Buá Buá Buá – comecou a chorar, atraindo a atenção de todos.Sakura logo deu toda a sua atenção para ele e beijou seu rosto delicadamente.

-O nome dele vai ser Yuki mesmo? – perguntou Shizune com uma prancheta.

-Hai. Uchiha Yuki. – falei. Por mais irritante que ele seja, eu o amo muito.E sei que ele gostou do nome, tanto quanto eu.

-Mas agora temos que levá-lo para tomar banho e fazer o protocolo. – falou Tsunade tirando-o do colo da Sakura.

-Depois voltamos. – falou Shizune se retirando com Tsunade, que levava o Yuki-kun.

-Ele é lindo, Sasuke-kun! – falou Sakura depois que se retirarão, me abraçando e me beijando.

-Que bom que gostou! – falei encantado com o sorriso no rosto dela. – Mas ele se parece demais comigo.Queria ele mais a sua cara. – falei contrariado.

-Pois eu gostei dele assim.Igualzinho ao pai. – falou ela enquanto distribuía beijos em meu rosto.

-Pois eu te amo! – falei, agradando-a e beijando a intensamente.Minha primeira ambição não fora conquistada, mas a segunda estava começando a se realizar.

**FIM**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hey, gente!!!_

_To sumida mas jah voltei com a continuação dessa fic._

_Sinceramente eu nunca achei q iria fazer outro cap...mas eu tava na praia e me deu a louca, daí eu começei a escrever e saiu o q vcs acabaram de ler._

_Vai ter outro cap pra vcs, mas não sei se vou fazer outros depois do proximo._

_Bjks e Ate mais!_

_By: Sakurinha Rockbell XP_


	3. Itachi POV

**Baby**

**Itachi's POV**

E aqui estou eu.Mas o que faço aqui?Parece que minhas pernas me guiaram até aqui.Não sei o que faço, mas estou parado em uma árvore em frente ao hospital de Konoha, mais precisamente, em frente ao quarto onde meu otoutou, minha cunhadinha e meu sobrinho estão.

Estou perto, mas não o ver, mas não ouvir.

A Hokage-sama falou alguma coisa e, em seguida a rosinha.Depois a peitu-...quero dizer, a Hokage-sama, entregou o bebê à minha cunhadinha, que pareceu arlagar ainda mais o soriso.

O bebê parece gostar da rosinha.Mas é claro, não é?!Ela e a mãe dele.

A ajudante da hokage fala algo e em seguida meu otoutou retruca.Eu nem lembro a ultima vez que o vi sorrir assim.É um sorriso que eu tirei dele, assim como tirei nossa família, assim como tirei a felicidade de nós, os ultimos Uchihas vivos.

O bebê parece não tirar os olhos da rosinha, alias...olhando agora, alem de ser forte(N/A: Lembrar que ela derrotou o Sasori e o Itachi provavelmente sabe disso) ela é linda.

RSRSRSRS

Parece que meu otoutou arranjou um concorrente.

Pai e filho lutando pela atenção da mãe.Ela deve estar louca e muito feliz.Olha pra um, depois pra outro, e por ai vai.

Mas graças a Kami-sama a morena falou algo que desviou toda a atenção pra ela e fez os dois Uchihas pararem com a disputa.

Pelo modo que o otoutou agiu, deduzo que seja o nome que estão decidindo.Ele, mais do que ninguem, sente orgulho do nome que possui.Provavelmente espera q o filho sinta tanto orgulho quanto ele.

Logo depois a Hokage pega meu sobrinho e o leva pra longe, junto com a ajudante que creio que seja Shizune o nome, segundo investigações.

Para a sorte do meu otoutou a rosinha começou a beija-lo, o que matou a carência dele.Cá entre nós, ele é uma pessoa que não gosta da solidão, mas é forçado a viver com ela, pois não consegue quebrar o gelo que existe em seu coração.Um gelo q eu fiz crescer quando matei o clã.

Bem, espero que com a familia nova ele consiga ser mais feliz do que aparenta ser desde do massacre.Ou recuperar a felicidade que perdeu naquele dia.

Acho que vou indo.Não sei se vou ficar em Konoha mais tempo...mas isso é o tempo que irá decidir.

**FIM**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Gentiiiii!_

_Gomen(desculpa) por eu não ter respondido as reviews de vcs...é q eu tinha eskecido completamente!E desculpa tb pelo Cap num ser grandinho, como muitos haviam comentado!_

_Mas agora eu vou responder todas._

**Cap 1:**

Hyuuga Florine : Arigatou pelo elogio!E eu continuei graças a vc e outras pessoas q pediram!

Makie chan : A continuação veio e espero q lhe agrade.

E vc não pode roubar o Sasuke pq ele é meu! aponta para um canto onde tah o Sasuke todo amarrado e amordaçado

O Yuki-kun eu posso ate pensar...se vc tiver algo q dar em troca chantagista tipo dinheiro, caro, casa, outro personagem, até uma fic eu aceito!

Obrigada pelo elogio!A continuação tah ai e eu espero q goste!

Eitir : Tah ai a continuação!  
E obrigada pelo elogio!

S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2 : A continuação tah ai e espero q corresponda a sua espectativas!

Srta. Lenita : Obrigada pelo elogio!

O Yuki tb amou o elogio q vc deu pra ele!**Yuki: QUEM É FILHOTE AKI? Ò.Ó**

Amei suas ideias e pretendo usá-las pra continuar a fic depois...se vc não se importar, logicamente.

Espero q se divirta.

Amis-dps : Obrigada pelos elogios. .

A continuação tah ai, ok? cansada de escrever sobre a continuação da fic

Smile Angel : Sua ideia é muito bem vinda e pretendo usá-la em futuros caps...se for autorizada, logicamente.

Mye-chan : Arigatou pelo elogio!Eu sou mô fã sua!!!To pulando de alegria só por saber q vc leu uma fic minha!!!! . . . . .

Continuação tah ai e espero q goste!

Nandy : Tb achei a fic curta...mas é q num tive mais ideias pra continuar.Acho q com eles em casa eu teria mais liberdade, pois em um hospital tem regras a cumprir e eu quis deixar elas explicitas.

Se gostou do Itachi nas N/A's espere ate eu fazer ele aparecer pra ver o sobrinho e a cunhada!

Vou continuar escrevendo fics e espero q vc goste dos caps q estão vindo ai...

Makie chan : Obrigada pelos elogios e pela 2ª review sua!Como eu jah disse tudo q tinha pra dizer antes eu acho q não tenho q repetir, não?!

Tetêchan.n : Pode deixar q vou tentar aumentar os caps...é algo q não sou muito boa mas com ajuda consigo.Afinal, nem eu gosto das fics q eu escrevo q tem caps curtinhos.

Uchiha Ayu : Obrigada pelos elogios!!!Vc tb é nota 10!E a continuação tah ai!

Kagura-Lari : Tah ai a continuação e espero q ela atenda as suas expectativas!

**Cap 2:**

Mye-chan : Dinovo????NOSSA!!! To me sentindo a escritora mais feliz do mundo!!!Vc é uma das minhas maiores idolas...T adoro!

Se gostou da versão do Sasuke...o q achou da do Itachi?Eu achei meio dramatica,mas...

Bruna : Bruna???É a Bruna q eu to pensando???Se for...um Bjão, miga!!Q bom q vc leu minha fic!to muito emocionada...vou chorar daki a pouco.Amei as reviews de todos, mas a sua é a melhor de todas!

Vou continuar logo logo...se tiver criatividade!A FAD tah em pausa pq eu num to com o caderno onde ela esta escrita...minha miga quis ler e eu emprestei pra ela dar uma olhada.só q daí o irmão dela tb quis ver e eu num sei quando vão me devolver...

Espero q goste dah fic.

Sabaku no Uchiha : Antes de responder...Esse nome é pq?Fikei curiosa.

O Yuki mais velho é o q eu pretendo.Queria fazer a 1ª impressão da nova casa e depois indo de aniver a aniver dele, depois quando ele começa a academia ninja e se forma, o 1° encontro do time, e etc...

_E agora um Bjão super-especial pra todos q leêm(é assim q se escreve?) msm akeles q não mandam review!_

_Estou muito feliz pelo apoio q estão me dando pra continuar a fic...Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_Até mais!_

**Itachi: E mandem reviews falando de como acharam perfeito, maravilhoso, fantástico, lindo, tdb o meu CAP!!!! todo feliz por ter um cap "só" dele **


	4. Um Dia com os Uchihas

**Baby**

1 mês depois...

**Normal POV**

E mais um dia começa.

Desta vez estamos na Mansão Uchiha, na casa principal, onde dormem Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura(Ela se casou com o Sasuke e , portanto, mudou o sobrenome, neh?!) e, o mais novo integrante da família, Uchiha Yuki.Faz um tempo frio do lado de fora da residência e nenhum dos moradores parece disposto a acordar tão cedo.

-SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – Aparentemente eles não vão realizar seus desejos.Neste dia tão peculiar onde Sasuke nem Sakura tem que ir para missões ou trabalhar no hospital, respectivamente, eles são tirados de seus sonhos por um amigo particularmente irritante.

-NARUTO! – gritou Sasuke depois de se recuperar do tombo que levou ao acordar assustado com o grito. – EU VOU TE MATAR! – falou descendo de seu quarto até a porta, que abriu com tanta violência que quase a tirou das dobradiças.

-Sa-sa-sasu-su-ke-e-e-te-e-me – gagejou Naruto com medo da expreção assassina que seu amigo moreno lhe lançou.

-O-que-você-quer? – perguntou Sasuke se controlando para não estrangular o loiro alí mesmo.

-Tsunade-baa-chan mandou eu te chamar.Parece que invadirão a vila. – falou o Uzumaki recuperando um pouco da coragem. – Todos os ninjas estão sendo convocados.

-Já vou lá.Vou me trocar. – falou Sasuke entrando dentro de sua casa e dando espaço para o amigo passar.

-Ok! – falou Naruto voltando ao jeito descontraido e alegre de sempre. – Hey, Sakura-chan!

-Hey, Naruto! – falou Sakura gentilmente.Ela vinha descendo as escadas com Yuki nos braços.

-E esse deve ser o Yuki-kun.Não tive tempo de visitá-lo no hospital. – falou Naruto chegando perto do bebê para poder vê-lo melhor. – Estava com a Hinata-chan.

-A nova Uzumaki está bem?

-Claro!

-E como ela vai se chamar?Você e Hinata já decidiram ,não é mesmo?

-Iie!É o único problema para nós.Não decidimos um nome. – falou Naruto atrapalhado – Pensamos que ia ser um garoto.Tinhamos decidido dar o nome de Kyo, mas agora não sabemos qual nome vamos dar para a pequena garota.

-Q tal Akemi?Ou Hikari? – falou sakura enquanto ia preparar algo para o café-da-manhã. – Tenho certeza que vão achar vários nomes lindos.

-Seria bom achar um que agrade o pai da Hinata-chan.Ele não para de perguntar qual será o nome da "_futura herdeira Hyuuga_" – falou o loiro imitando, deboxadamente, o lider do Clã Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama.

-Eles só quer o bem para a família. – falou Sakura contento os risos.

-Posso segurar o Yuki-kun? – falou Naruto mudando de assunto assim que viu o pequeno acordar.O Uzumaki mal podia esconder a euforia.

-Claro! – falou Sakura passando o bebê para os braços do loiro euforico que aguardava ancioso.

**Yuki's POV**

Hum...que sono!HEY, PERAEW!QUEM É O MALUCO QUE ESTÁ ME SEGURANDO???? O.O

-Hey, Dobe.Vê se toma cuidado. – falou Otou-san chegando na sala com uma roupa estranha – Ele é meu filho.

-Deixa comigo, Teme!Vou ter bastante cuidado com o Yuki-kun! – quem é o imbecil loiro?E qual é a dele com toda essa intimidade pra me chamar de "Yuki-kun"?

-É melhor vocês irem para a missão.Tsunade-shishou não é muito paciente. – falou minha Kaa-san.Tsunade não é aquela peituda do hospital?Acho que é...

-Nem posso comer nada? – falou Otou-san olhando para a mesa onde havia um monte de guloseimas, provavelmente, preparados pela minha Kaa-san.

-Claro que pode!Neh, Sakura-chan? – falou o loiro sorrindo que nem um baka para a MINHA Kaa-san ò.ó – E eu também, neh?!

-Claro!É melhor comerem rapido para não irritar a Shishou.

30 min depois...

**Sasuke's POV**

- UCHIHA SASUKE!UZUMAKI NARUTO! – gritou a Hokage, parece que a Sakura estava certa quando disse que era melhor irmos depressa. – QUANDO EU DIGO QUE É PARA VIR RÁPIDO, É PARA VOCÊS CHEGAREM AQUI EM POUCOS MINUTOS E NÃO DEMORAREM MAIS DE MEIA HORA, ENTENDERAM?

-Hai, Hokage-sama. – respondemos meio relutantes.A Hokage dá mais medo que enfrentar a Akatsuki toda.

-Espero que entendam que perderam a missão que eu ia lhes dar e que ela foi direcionada para outros, tão capazes quanto vocês. – falou ela mais calma, porém com a voz e o olhar dizendo que queria matar a gente ali mesmo.

-Hai, Hokage-sama. – respondemos denovo.Não housariamos falar mais nada com a Hokage, afinal, não queremos morrer depois de horas ou dias de torturas horríveis.

-Vou lhes passar outra missão.

-Rank? – perguntei, torcendo para ser B ou A.Queria voltar logo para casa.

-Rank D, Uchiha. – respondeu a Hokage.Juro que nunca senti tanta raiva da Hokage como estou sentindo agora, e sei que Naruto compartilha esse sentimento comigo.

-D??? – gritou o Dobe não conseguindo se conter mais. – TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN! NÓS SOMOS NINJAS DA ANBU! O SASUKE-TEME É O CHEFE DA POLIA DO MUNDO NINJA E EU SEREI O PROXIMO HOKAGE!O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO MANDANDO A GENTE PARA UMA MISSÃO RANK D?

-Creio que vocês são bem capazes de realizar essa missão, Uzumaki.Se conseguem se virar com uma Rank S, uma Rank D será molesa.E creio que ser ou não o proximo Hokage seja minha decisão e não sua. – falou a Hokage nos fuzilando com o olhar.O Dobe tinha conseguido fazer ela ficar com mais raiva de nós do que antes.

-Qual a missão? – perguntei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa e impedindo da Godaime matar o Dobe do Naruto.

- Bem... – começou ela.

Na Mansão Uchiha

**Normal POV**

Sakura e Yuki estavam assistindo TV quando a campainha toca e a ruiva, como se estivesse esperando a visita, foi atender a porta rapidamente.

-Hey, Testuda! – falou uma linda garota loira dos olhos azuis na porta com uma menininha de aparentemente 2 meses no colo.

-Ino-porca-chan!Cade a Hinata-chan?

-Tah vindo.Ela falou que já vinha e eu vim logo. – falou entrando e seguindo a Senhora Uchiha para a sala onde o bebê Yuki observava tudo.

-Ok! – falou Sakura se sentando e pegando o filho no colo.

-Então... – começou Ino – Como vai ser nossa festa do pijama.O Sasuke vai ficar fora em missão e você já tinha falado com ele, não?

-Já sim.Ele vai dormir na casa do Naruto. – falou Sakura alegremente.

Continua...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hey, Minna!

Demorei mais do que esperava, mas tah ai a fic.

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews.

Respondendo as perguntas:

-Não vai ter o ponto de vista da Sakura.Pelo menos nos meus planos até agora.(Nihal elphic)

-Vai ter, pelo menos, mais um capitulo.A Festa de Pijama das garotas.(Kagura-Lari)

E agradeço as reviews.Obrigada para:

- miyuki-sakura ;

- Sabaku no Uchiha ;

- Jéssica ;

- Nihal elphic ;

- Mye-chan ;

- Kagura-Lari ;

- Hyuuga Florine ;

- Bruna ;

- Lais 83 ;

- E a todos que leêm minha fic.

Agora eu tenho umas votações para vocês.

Gostaria que me ajudassem a escolher os nomes para:

a Filha do Naruto e da Hinata

a Filha do Gaara e da Ino

o Filho do Neji e da TenTen

a Filha do Shikamaru e da Temari

o Filho do Shikamaru e da Temari

Aki vai alguns nomes para vocês.

Nomes Femininos : 

- Hikari(Falado na Fic como ideia para o nome da filha do Naruto)

- Akemi(Falado na Fic como ideia para o nome da filha do Naruto)

- Serena

- Hana

- Kanna

- Kagura

- Kagome

- Kikyou

- Winry

- Sango

- Rin

- Ai ( Isso é nome SIM! )

- Ayame

- Kisa

- Sora

Nomes Masculinos :

- Haku

- Kyo(Falado na fic como o nome que o Naruto e a Hinata iam colocar se tivessem um menino)

- Akito

- Hoshi

- Hiro

- Hatori

- Shigure

- Momiji

Nomes Unissex :

- Yue

- Maru

- Moro

Escolham 5 nomes e digam pra quem vocês acham que ficaria melhor. Se alguem quiser ajudar com a aparencia ou as 'fichas' dos pequeninos, desde idade até personalidade, eu ficaria muito grata.

Bye-Bye

by: Sakurinha Rockbell

**07/02/2008**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby**

1 mês depois...

**Normal POV**

E mais um dia começa.

Desta vez estamos na Mansão Uchiha, na casa principal, onde dormem Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura(Ela se casou com o Sasuke e , portanto, mudou o sobrenome, neh?!) e, o mais novo integrante da família, Uchiha um tempo frio do lado de fora da residência e nenhum dos moradores parece disposto a acordar tão cedo.

-SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – Aparentemente eles não vão realizar seus dia tão peculiar onde Sasuke nem Sakura tem que ir para missões ou trabalhar no hospital, respectivamente, eles são tirados de seus sonhos por um amigo particularmente irritante.

-NARUTO! – gritou Sasuke depois de se recuperar do tombo que levou ao acordar assustado com o grito. – EU VOU TE MATAR! – falou descendo de seu quarto até a porta, que abriu com tanta violência que quase a tirou das dobradiças.

-Sa-sa-sasu-su-ke-e-e-te-e-me – gagejou Naruto com medo da expreção assassina que seu amigo moreno lhe lançou.

-O-que-você-quer? – perguntou Sasuke se controlando para não estrangular o loiro alí mesmo.

-Tsunade-baa-chan mandou eu te que invadirão a vila. – falou o Uzumaki recuperando um pouco da coragem. – Todos os ninjas estão sendo convocados.

-Já vou lá.Vou me trocar. – falou Sasuke entrando dentro de sua casa e dando espaço para o amigo passar.

-Ok! – falou Naruto voltando ao jeito descontraido e alegre de sempre. – Hey, Sakura-chan!

-Hey, Naruto! – falou Sakura vinha descendo as escadas com Yuki nos braços.

-E esse deve ser o Yuki-kun.Não tive tempo de visitá-lo no hospital. – falou Naruto chegando perto do bebê para poder vê-lo melhor. – Estava com a Hinata-chan.

-A nova Uzumaki está bem?

-Claro!

-E como ela vai se chamar?Você e Hinata já decidiram ,não é mesmo?

-Iie!É o único problema para nós.Não decidimos um nome. – falou Naruto atrapalhado – Pensamos que ia ser um decidido dar o nome de Kyo, mas agora não sabemos qual nome vamos dar para a pequena garota.

-Q tal Akemi?Ou Hikari? – falou sakura enquanto ia preparar algo para o café-da-manhã. – Tenho certeza que vão achar vários nomes lindos.

-Seria bom achar um que agrade o pai da não para de perguntar qual será o nome da "_futura herdeira Hyuuga_" – falou o loiro imitando, deboxadamente, o lider do Clã Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama.

-Eles só quer o bem para a família. – falou Sakura contento os risos.

-Posso segurar o Yuki-kun? – falou Naruto mudando de assunto assim que viu o pequeno acordar.O Uzumaki mal podia esconder a euforia.

-Claro! – falou Sakura passando o bebê para os braços do loiro euforico que aguardava ancioso.

**Yuki's POV**

Hum...que sono!HEY, PERAEW!QUEM É O MALUCO QUE ESTÁ ME SEGURANDO???? O.O

-Hey, Dobe.Vê se toma cuidado. – falou Otou-san chegando na sala com uma roupa estranha – Ele é meu filho.

-Deixa comigo, Teme!Vou ter bastante cuidado com o Yuki-kun! – quem é o imbecil loiro?E qual é a dele com toda essa intimidade pra me chamar de "Yuki-kun"?

-É melhor vocês irem para a missã-shishou não é muito paciente. – falou minha não é aquela peituda do hospital?Acho que é...

-Nem posso comer nada? – falou Otou-san olhando para a mesa onde havia um monte de guloseimas, provavelmente, preparados pela minha Kaa-san.

-Claro que pode!Neh, Sakura-chan? – falou o loiro sorrindo que nem um baka para a MINHA Kaa-san ò.ó – E eu também, neh?!

-Claro!É melhor comerem rapido para não irritar a Shishou.

30 min depois...

**Sasuke's POV**

- UCHIHA SASUKE!UZUMAKI NARUTO! – gritou a Hokage, parece que a Sakura estava certa quando disse que era melhor irmos depressa. – QUANDO EU DIGO QUE É PARA VIR RÁPIDO, É PARA VOCÊS CHEGAREM AQUI EM POUCOS MINUTOS E NÃO DEMORAREM MAIS DE MEIA HORA, ENTENDERAM?

-Hai, Hokage-sama. – respondemos meio relutantes.A Hokage dá mais medo que enfrentar a Akatsuki toda.

-Espero que entendam que perderam a missão que eu ia lhes dar e que ela foi direcionada para outros, tão capazes quanto vocês. – falou ela mais calma, porém com a voz e o olhar dizendo que queria matar a gente ali mesmo.

-Hai, Hokage-sama. – respondemos denovo.Não housariamos falar mais nada com a Hokage, afinal, não queremos morrer depois de horas ou dias de torturas horríveis.

-Vou lhes passar outra missão.

-Rank? – perguntei, torcendo para ser B ou voltar logo para casa.

-Rank D, Uchiha. – respondeu a que nunca senti tanta raiva da Hokage como estou sentindo agora, e sei que Naruto compartilha esse sentimento comigo.

-D??? – gritou o Dobe não conseguindo se conter mais. – TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN! NÓS SOMOS NINJAS DA ANBU! O SASUKE-TEME É O CHEFE DA POLIA DO MUNDO NINJA E EU SEREI O PROXIMO HOKAGE!O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO MANDANDO A GENTE PARA UMA MISSÃO RANK D?

-Creio que vocês são bem capazes de realizar essa missão, conseguem se virar com uma Rank S, uma Rank D será molesa.E creio que ser ou não o proximo Hokage seja minha decisão e não sua. – falou a Hokage nos fuzilando com o olhar.O Dobe tinha conseguido fazer ela ficar com mais raiva de nós do que antes.

-Qual a missão? – perguntei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa e impedindo da Godaime matar o Dobe do Naruto.

- Bem... – começou ela.

Na Mansão Uchiha

**Normal POV**

Sakura e Yuki estavam assistindo TV quando a campainha toca e a ruiva, como se estivesse esperando a visita, foi atender a porta rapidamente.

-Hey, Testuda! – falou uma linda garota loira dos olhos azuis na porta com uma menininha de aparentemente 2 meses no colo.

-Ino-porca-chan!Cade a Hinata-chan?

-Tah falou que já vinha e eu vim logo. – falou entrando e seguindo a Senhora Uchiha para a sala onde o bebê Yuki observava tudo.

-Ok! – falou Sakura se sentando e pegando o filho no colo.

-Então... – começou Ino – O Sasuke vai ficar fora em missão e nós vamos dormir aqui enquanto isso, certo?

-Certo. – falou Sakura alegremente.

-Então só falta esperarmos a Hinata, a Temari e a TenTen. - falou contando nos dedos.

-E poderemos nos divertir. - falou Sakura agitando os braços.

E assm foi...mais um dia na casa dos Uchihas.

E assim será por muitos e muitos anos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hey, Minna!

Desculpem-me por mudar as coisas, mas foi só o final, okay?!

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews. E foi exatamente por isso que eu decidi não fazer outro chapter. Teve tantos nomes lindos que não consegui escolher um só.

Respondendo as perguntas:

Wasabi-Chan 8D Nome maravilhoso!! E sim eu assisto( e adoro ) InuYasha e xXxHolic!! Abraços pra vc tb!!!

julia Cara, uma das melhores fichas que eu vi!!! REally Really tanks!!!!!!

Mye-chan Krak, anos luz??? Não é pra tanto. Mas, pelo menos vc mandou review, neh?! Isso que importa. E vc é outra que fez uma fic incrivel!!!!

Lais 83 Lindos nomes!!! Brigada.

lucia almeida martins Do cap 1 para o 2 só mudou o POV. Um foi o Bebê e o outro foi o Sasuke.

Bruxa Bru Amigaaaaaaa!!!! Minha BFF!!! T-S2

Cara, com as fichas que eu recebi se eu fosse precisar de ajuda era pra escolher uma de tão maravilhosas que são.

Mas vou querer sua ajuda com outras coisas, okay?! Eu posso, neh???

Nihal elphic Assisto InuYasha sim!!! E eu não seu pq, mas eu adoro o nome da Kikyou!!! Apesar de eunão gostar tanto da personagem.

(BAKA) Adorei saber os significados!! É uma otima maneira de escolher os nomes.

Tanks pra:

Uchiha Manu- chan

saku-chan

Crazy Girl

Lust Shinoda

Carol-chan n.n

miyuki-sakura

Hatake KaguraLari

Sabaku no Uchiha

Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku

Bye-Bye

by: Sakurinha Rockbell

**02/10/2009**


End file.
